


Speechless, No More

by purplemoonabove



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aladdin 2019, Feeling in Peace, Fell in love, Gay Pride, Happy Life, M/M, Naomi Scott - Freeform, Point of View, Pride month 2019, Princess Jasmine - Freeform, Singing, Song Lyrics, Speechless, Stay true to yourself, Went through Struggles, guitar playing, love yourself, pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 15:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplemoonabove/pseuds/purplemoonabove
Summary: Keith thought back at the memories when he went through so much sufferings and struggles in defending his family, and himself. Especially being gay.It was hard, but somehow he was able to live through it all. Must be because...He didn't go speechless.





	Speechless, No More

_“Here comes a wave meant to wash me away…”_

Should he feel ashamed for being gay?

No, but… is it wrong to think of it? That, maybe it is a phase for not finding the right girl, and find boys attractive to fill the void?

He swallowed and felt a bad taste at the back of his throat. Wow, how incredible that a simply worded, yet deep question can make him sick.

_“A tide that is taking me under…”_

_“Broken again, left with nothing to say…”_

Why do people act on with such cruelty and anger towards choices people made for themselves? It’s a personal matter, and it shows a part of who they are.

But, no.

Someone is bound to go up into your face and say, “No!” It’s like the Devil is tricking you, showing that you have no control of your happiness, not when he’s around. He's constantly telling you to _stay silent_ instead of showing your true colors.

Know what’s even more sad? When it’s not only your sexuality you _must_ keep silent from the world. It can be on talents, likes and dislikes, your family… Especially a type that people somehow know all about, only for one day that family disappears on you, and those people start tearing you down. They keep on telling you that they were your protection, but now, you’re all alone and helpless against them…

Yeah, right.

With all those fights and school suspensions and expulsions, mostly done for defending his family’s honor, the table has turned. They were never his protection, he was theirs.

His family, the only one he had at the time, kept him stable. And safe.

_“My voice drowned out in the thunder…”_

_“But I can’t cry, and I can’t start to crumble…”_

Sure, he puts on a brave face all the time, showing that he wasn’t going to let anyone tear him down.

But, it doesn’t mean those insults brought back the pain he suffered from his youth.

He knew it was okay to cry; he has been going strong for years. But, just like in the past, he held back. He held any tears from shedding, even when he was alone, hidden away from the cruel world he lived in.

_“Whenever they try, to shut me or cut me down…”_

And while holding back, he forced himself to think. It was hard, because of his unstable emotions, but without even noticing, the thinking got his mind to clear up the fog of pain and depression.

As he thought, his emotions had settled and cooled down the same time he confirmed that _they_ were the fools, not him.

Who were they to take over his choices, his happiness, _his_ life? They may act like know-it-alls, believing they’re “in control” of the “correct lifestyle” in the world, but many seemed to misunderstand that the world they live in is not theirs. They’re not his dictator, so he wasn’t going to suffer under their demands.

If he ignored them and kept on accomplishing the studies better than his classmates; if he fought back whenever someone mocked his father—God bless his soul; and if he survived the years by himself before Shiro took him in, then he damn well won’t feel ashamed of who he was, and won’t change for those _poor unfortunate souls_.

“ _I can’t stay silent, though they wanna keep me quiet…”_

It was an endless battle he goes through. They are people like him that goes through it almost all the time, and they either fight back or admit defeat.

He would be lying if he declined on giving defeat, not even a little.

_“And I'll tremble when they try it…”_

His mind went blank. A warm touch rested on his shoulder, having him stop what he was doing in curiosity. The touch, a hand gently squeezed and he relaxed. Only _his_ touch can make him calm and safe under a second.

His eyes fluttered close when a thin and soft pair of lips kissed the side of his forehead, a small hint of orange vanilla lip balm he noticed. It was short, but he felt the love from it.

“Hmm…” A smile grew on his face when tan and muscular arms wrapped around his neck, and a flawless cheek nuzzled against his pale and single scarred one. It puffed from the smile the owner had on, too.

“Keep going, _cariño._ ” His soft and smooth urging voice made his heart flutter and body shiver. “I love it when you sing.”

Keith let out a soft chuckle then brought his head back for his lips, kissing his boyfriend’s cheek. Readjusting a little, his focus returned to the guitar, a gift he got on his eighteenth birthday three years ago.

He went through battles to defend who he was, but they were worth it. Otherwise, he wouldn’t have Lance; from rival to friend to _boyfriend._ The two kept each other strong from the hate, and happy with true love. And since Keith hasn’t felt so happy in so long, he just knew deep in his heart, everything was going to be just fine and better than ever.

The sun gently kissed their skins through the window as Keith resumed singing with the strumming guitar.

_“All I know is I won’t go speechless."_


End file.
